


A Moment of Joy and Fury

by silraen



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: And she loved him, F/M, Fanart, Give me any story centered around the human condition, How is no one talking about this movie, Joi was real dammit, and I’m in deep, and a pair of star crossed lovers as the protagonists, and existentialism, artwork, it was incredible, throw in a futuristic dystopian society as the setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silraen/pseuds/silraen
Summary: As she 'touched' him, she was at once filled with both breathless elation...and fierce rage.





	A Moment of Joy and Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Blue ballpoint pen sketch | 2 hours | Joi from Blade Runner 2049


End file.
